يك روز بد
by Siahposh
Summary: ريتسوكا روز بدي را پشت سرگذاشته...روزي بسياربد...


Loveless: ring of destiny

Writer: Edo phinix

Translator: kai hawatari

Gener: shounen-ai

Anime: loveless

I don't own this sweet loveless but I owned this damn story because I wrote it and who take it for his/her self I promises come and kill him/her so hard,lets enjoy!!!

ريتسوكو روي تختش نشسته بود وبه تخته اي كه روي ديوار نصب شده بود خيره شده بود،تخته اي كه خاطراتش روي آن نقش بسته بود...عكسهايي كه همراه سوبي وديگر دوستانش گرفته بود ويادآور خاطرات شاد اوبود.

-ريتسوكو...ناهار...

اهميتي نداد،دراصل نبايد اهميتي ميداد چون مادرش اورابه عنوان فرزند خودش قبول نداشت وهمه اينها از وقتي پيش امده بود كه سه-مه مرده بود...سه-مه برادر بزرگتر اوبود وكسي بود كه هميشه ياروياور ريتسكو در لحظات سخت بود،درلحظاتي كه مادرش اختيارخودش راازدست ميداد وبه طرف ريتسوكوي كوچك حمله ميبرد سه-مه تنها پناه اوبود ولي حالا اورفته بود:  
-سه-مه...دلم برايت تنگ شده...

البته ريتسوكو تنها نبود،اودوستان زيادي داشت كه همه دوستش داشتند؛

يوريكو،يائويي،خانم معلم،كيو وسوبي ولي هيچكدام براي او سه-مه نميشدند

-سه-مه...كجايي؟  
ريتسوكو روي تخت دراز كشيد وبه سقف خيره شد...دلش براي محبتهاي برادرش تنگ شده بود:  
-بيداري؟

درب بالكن بازشد وسوبي طبق معمول از پنجره وارد اتاق شد:  
-ريتسوكو!  
-بارها بتو گفته ام از درواردشو...

-حالت خوب است؟  
البته كه او خوب نبود،ريتسوكو از گوشه چشم به سوبي كه كنارش نشسته بود خيره شد...سوبي واقعا زيبابود،موهاي طلايي پلاتيني فوق العاده زيبايي داشت كه از پشت بسته بود وچشمان آبي فوق العاده وبي نظيرش از پشت شيشه عينك به او دوخته شده بود...ريتسوكو قرمز شد ورويش رابرگرداند:  
-چرا اينطوري بمن نگاه ميكني؟  
-چون دوستت دارم ريتسوكو...

-مسخره نكن!  
سوبي لبخندي زد وروي ريتسوكو خم شد واورا بوسيد...ريتسوكو چشمانش رابست وبوسه عاشقانه سوبي را پاسخ داد...اوهم سوبي را دوست داشت...سوبي تنها كسي بود كه ريتسوكو ميتوانست به او اعتماد كند چون دوستش داشت...سوبي روي لبه تخت نشست وموهاي ريتسوكو رانوازش كرد:  
-متاسفم كه ديروز نتوانستم به مدرسه بيايم...دانشگاه كلاس فوق العاده برگزار كرده بود ومن بايد در دانشگاه ميماندم...چرا به تلفنت جواب ندادي؟  
-خاموش بود...

ريتسوكو روي تخت افتاده بود ورويش به سمت ديوار بود،سوبي پيشاني اورالمس كرد:  
-مريض هستي؟احساس ضعف ميكني؟  
دست سوبي گرم بود وريتسوكو احساس خوبي ميكرد:  
-سوبي...من...من داشتم درمورد سه-مه فكرميكردم...درمورد اينكه...چرا كشته شد...تو...نميتواني كمكم كني؟  
سوبي چيزي نگفت...درست مثل هميشه واگرهم ميخواست چيزي بگويد ريتسوكو ميدانست چه ميخواهد بگويد:  
-من نميتوانم،ممنوع است!!!  
-سوبي...ميتوانم از تو سئوالي بپرسم؟قول ميدهي راستش رابگويي؟  
سوبي لبخند زد وموهاي ريتسوكو را بوسيد:  
-قول ميدهم...

ريتسوكو روي تخت نشست وبه زمين خيره شد،چطور ميتوانست سئوالش را مطرح كند:  
-سوبي...اولين باركه مرا ديدي...گقتي دوستم داري...وبعد گفتي سه-مه به تو چنين دستوري داده...حالا او مرده ومن قرباني تو هستم...پس...حالا بايد به سئوال من جواب بدهي سوبي...تو...تو واقعا مرا دوست داري؟  
گونه هاي ريتسوكو قرمز شده بود واحساس ميكرد از داخل دارد آتش ميگيرد...سوبي به نرمي خنديد وبعد بدن ريتسكو رادرآغوش گرفت:  
-من واقعا دوستت دارم ريتسوكو...من براي تو زندگي ميكنم...

-دروغ نميگويي؟  
سوبي عينكش رابرداشت:  
-درچشمان من چه ميبيني؟  
ريتسوكو مبهوت نگاه زيباي سوبي شده بود...نميتوانست حرف بزند،دست لرزانش راروي صورت سوبي كشيد...پوستش نرم ومرطوب وزيبا بود وچشمانش بسان دوقطعه جواهر آبي ميدرخشيد...ليخندش درست مثل غنچه گل زيبا بود...اوهمه چيزراباهم داشت:  
-دوستت دارم ريتسوكو...باتمام وجودم دوستت دارم...

ريتسوكو چشمانش رابست واجازه داد سوبي اورا ببوسد،سوبي باتمام عشقي كه در وجودش بود اورابوسيد...بوسه اي به معناي واقعي كلمه عاشقانه وخالص...ريتسوكو دستش راپشت گردن سوبي گذاشت وبوسه را باتمام وجود پاسخ داد...سوبي اورامحكمتر درآغوش گرفت ودوباره بوسه اي برلبان نرم ومرطوب ريتسكو زد...ريتسكو احساس ميكرد قلبش به شدت ميزند وخون گرم در رگهايش جريان داد:  
-سوبي...

ريتسوكو سرش راروي سينه سوبي گذاشت واجازه داد سوبي موهايش را نوازش كند...صورتش داغ شده بود وگونه هايش برنگ سرخ درآمده بود:  
-سوبي...

-ريتسوكو...ناهار...بيا پائين ريتسوكو برايت ناهار آماده كرده ام...ريتسوكو!  
صداي مادرش لحظه به احظه خشمگين تر ميشد:  
-ريتسوكو...چرا...چرا گريه ميكني؟  
اشكهايش بي اختيار از چشمانش روي گونه اش فروميريخت واو نميتوانست كاري كند:  
-ريتسوكو چه اتفاقي افتاده؟  
سوبي اورابوسيد وسعي كرد آرامش كند ولي ريتسوكو نميتوانست جلوي اشكهايش را بگيرد...سوبي نميدانست چه چيزي باعث شده كه او اينطور ناراحت شود:  
-ريتسوكو چرا گريه ميكني؟

-برگرد برو سوبي...ميخواهم تنهاباشم...برو خواهش ميكنم...

-ريتسوكو من براي تو چيزي...

-برو،اين يك دستور است...خواهش ميكنم برو...

سوبي ناراحت بنظر ميرسيد...او دوباره ريتسوكو را بوسيد واز بالكن خارج شد...ريتسوكو اشكهايش را پاك كرد ودرب اتاقش راباز كرد:  
-مامان؟  
ريتسوكو با احتياط پائين ميرفت چون ميدانست مادرش از دستش ناراحت وعصباني است وهرلحظه امكان دارد به او حمله كند وظرفهارابه طرفش پرتاب كند ولي مادرش پشت ميزنشسته بود وسكوت كرده بود:  
-مامان؟

-برايت ناهار درست كرده ام...بيا سرميز...ريتسوكو...

صداي مادرش خطرناك بود،ريتسوكو ترسيد...خواست از آشپزخانه فرار كند ولي مادرش گلدان چيني كوچكي راكه روز ميزبود بطرف پرتاب كرد وگلدان به كمراوخورد:  
-نكن...خواهش ميكنم مامان...منم...ريتسوكو...

-تو ريتسوكو نيستي...ريتسوكو مرده...تو اوراكشتي...

ريتسوكو با وحشت به مادرش چشم دوخته بود...

تمام تلاش سوبي براي تماس دوباره با ريتسوكو بي نيتجه مانده بود،ازوقتي اورا ترك كرده بود نميتوانست به تلفن او زنگ بزند چون تلفنش جواب نميداد وهمين اورانگران كرده بود:  
-هي سو-چان...نميخواهي بمن كمك كني؟

سوبي به كيو خيره شد،كيو درحال طراحي پرتره اي از يكي از همكلاسيانش بود:  
-تونميخواهي پرتره ات را تمام كني؟فقط دوروز وقت داري...

-من ميخواهم از ريتسوكو پرتره بكشم...

كيو قيافه اش رادرهم كشيد ودوباره مشغول كارشد:  
-من نميفهمم تودراين پسركوچك ضعيف چه چيزي ميبيني؟  
-همه چيز...ريتسوكو به زندگي من معنا ميدهد...

كيو اداي تهوع درآورد وبه بقيه كارش پرداخت...سوبي نگران ريتسوكو بود براي همين دوباره لباس پوشيد وبه دنبال اورفت...درراه بارها سعي كرد بااو تماس بگيرد ولي موفق نشد چون اوبه تلفنش جواب نميداد:  
-ريتسوكو؟

اتاق ريتسوكو تاريك بود ولي يكنفرروي تخت دراز كشيده بود:  
-ريتسوكو؟بيداري؟  
-براي چه آمدي؟منكه به تلفنت جواب نميدادم...

-براي همين آمدم چون نگرانت شدم...

سوبي كنار ريتسوكو روي تخت نشست وبه موهايش دست زد...بنظر خيس ميامد...سوبي زيرنور ماه به دستش نگاه كرد ووحشت زده چراغ را روشن كرد:  
-ريتسوكو!!!  
صورت ريتسوكو خونين بود ودستش بشدت مجروح شده بود،تمام لباسش غرق خون بود وتختش نيزخوني شده بود:  
-ريتسوكو چه اتفاقي افتاده؟  
-سوبي...

ريتسوكو نتوانست چيزي بگويد وبيهوش شد...سوبي به آرامي اورا درآغوش گرفت واز بالكن خارج شد...ريتسوكو نيازبه مراقبت داشت:  
-ريتسوكو...ريتسوكو...

ريتسوكو به آرامي چشمش رابازكرد،يكنفر داشت اوراصداميكرد:  
-بيدارشدي؟  
-سوبي!  
سوبي لبخندي زد وكنارش روي تخت نشست...ريتسوكو به آرامي به اطرفش نگاه كرد وبلافاصله فهميد كه در خانه سوبي خوابيده است:  
-من اينجا چكارميكنم؟  
-مهم نيست...بهتري؟  
-خسته ام...

سوبي پيشاني اورابوسيد وكنارش روي تخت دراز كشيد:  
-بخواب ريتسوكو...اينجا جايت امن است...استراحت كن...

-ولي مدرسه ام...

-من به خانم معلم زنگ زدم وبه او گفتم كه تو نميتواني تاچندروز به مدرسه بروي...

-توبراي من زنگ نزدي...

سوبي دوباره اورابوسيد وموهايش راازروي پيشاني اش كنارزد:  
-من براي تو هركاري ميكنم...چون دوستت دارم...

ريتسوكو به آرامي چشمانش رابست وخيلي زودبه خواب عميقي فرورفت:  
-بخواب...ريتسوكو...

سوبي پتوراروي اوكشيد وبعد ازروي تخت بلندشدوپشت بوم طراحي اش رفت...ريتسوكو درست عين يك فرشته خوابيده بود وسوبي قصدداشت زيباترين طرح ممكن راازاين فرشته معصوم به تصوير بكشد...پروانه هاي آبي دورتادور تخت ريتسوكو رافراگرفته بودند وچهره اودرميان اين پروانه ها از تصوير هرمنظره اي زيباتربود...لبخندي كه اوبرلب داشت زيبايي اورا صدهاهزاران برابر كرده بود...ريتسوكو درنظر سوبي زيباترين آفريده خداوند بود...زيباترين الماسي كه كسي تابحال ديده بود...الماسي كه نيازبه مراقبت داشت...ريتسوكو مال سوبي بود وهيچكس نميتوانست اوراازسوبي بگيرد...هيچكس!!!

wow!!!

I know you guys love this story and die for it; in fact all of my work is the best, why you look at me like this?!o.OI write another story when I will in good mood, jane!!!

THE EDO PHINIX

TRANSLATOR: KAI HAWATARI

(I don't own loveless anymore)


End file.
